Just another Schoolgirl Crush
by Wishes on a Broken Stereo
Summary: Bridgette's feelings for another camper are troubling her because it feels so wrong, but so... right. Will she show that she cares for this camper in the end? Bridgette/Courtney.


**Just another Schoolgirl Crush**

**Pairing: BridgetteXCourtney**

**Rating: T for yuri/femslash (female/female love), VERY slight language, and mentions of sex**

It was just another day at Playa des Losers, where the losers and non-competitors of TDA resided to relax, get to know each other better, and in Geoff's case, party like there's no tomorrow.

Just because it was another day, didn't mean it was ordinary. Far from ordinary, if Bridgette had anything to say about it. Whether it was Izzy and Ezekiel's hooking-up, helping DJ send love notes to a mystery girl, or finding out Noah had the hots for Cody, the days and love lives of the other teens were surely confusing.

But the blonde was having troubles of her own. Geoff was becoming—and she wasn't one to curse—quite an ass. It was as if he was training under Chris and Justin, obsessing over his looks like the male model and becoming as sadistic as the host himself.

Bridgette's sigh was heard by a few others nearby, including the subject of another love problem: Courtney. The surfer girl didn't know why, but something about the CIT made her heartbeat flutter or stop altogether for a moment.

_But I'm straight! _Bridgette exclaimed in her head. _I have a boyfriend! I hate to sound self-obsessed, but I have guys trailing behind me back home! How can I like Courtney? I mean, we're friends, but—_

"Hey, Bridgette," a voice from behind said, snapping said blonde out of her inward rant. She turned to see none other than Courtney standing behind her. Her light mocha-colored skin, her onyx eyes, her soft mahogany hair…

_Stop that, Bridge! Get a hold of yourself!_

"Oh! Hey, Courtney. What's up?" Bridgette replied, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"I should be asking that question. What's wrong? Is it Geoff again?" the brunette asked.

"S-sort of…" Bridgette trailed off, her face starting to feel warmer.

Courtney's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you guys had sex! I knew you two would be the first—"

"NO! Nothing like that at all!" the blonde exclaimed, her blush growing more prominent.

"Well, if it's not that, then what is it?" Courtney asked, oblivious to the color of her friend's face deepening.

Bridgette sighed. "You know how Geoff's been…well, not himself lately?"

"You mean when he called Heather 'the hottest chick on the show', almost broke up with you for siding with Trent, and insulted your weight, all on national TV?"

"Yeah…all that. And the fact that I…might be falling for someone else." Bridgette looked away to hide her deep pink face.

Courtney perked up immediately. "I just gotta know! Are you gonna tell me?" she asked excitedly, wondering who the guy was.

_DJ? It's possible. Cody? Definitely not, after Noah's coming out. Owen? Excuse me while I vomit if it's him!_

"Well…it's not exactly who you'd think it is…" Bridgette replied, turning to face the brunette, her face back to normal.

"Is it Harold? Oh, god, it better not! My best friend hooking up with my enemy! It just can't happen!"

"It's not Harold. Stop jumping to conclusions and maybe I'll tell you," Bridgette retorted. "Emphasis on 'maybe'."

"Oh, come on! Just tell—"

Courtney's sentence was cut off by a pair of lips mashed against her own. A pair of…well, feminine lips. Lips that tasted like coconut lip gloss and belonged to her best friend.

Both girls' eyes widened as Bridgette pulled away after about two seconds. "I'm so sorry, Courtney! I just, well…" Another blush was creeping up her neck and to her face.

"So the guy you were falling for…wasn't a guy at all?" the CIT ventured, her cheeks matching Bridgette's.

The surfer girl shook her head slowly and silently, smiling shyly.

"He, or should I say she…was me?"

The question was answered with a small nod.

An awkward silence filled the two with anxiety until a smiling Courtney looked into her friend's eyes and held out her hand to Bridgette.

"Look, I know this is kind of strange, but I think we can make it work. Just no telling anyone, especially Duncan or Geoff. And you need to stay with him, just to keep everyone off our butts if any rumors happen to spread."

"So you're not freaked by…the kiss?" Bridgette asked.

"Maybe a little. But it was sweet, despite the cliché. And sweetness is a good thing, am I right?"

Bridgette nodded, taking Courtney's hand and enveloping it in her own.

As both girls were leaning in for another kiss, a camera was aiming at them, recording their every move.

"Hehehe…Izzy likes the yuri…" the redhead cackled to herself as she watched the feedback she was getting from her trusty camcorder.

**Well, it's short, but here's a BridgetteXCourtney oneshot, as requested by none other than BridgettexCourtney! I liked writing this, despite the cliché-ness of it. Remember, I take requests!**

**~Lorelei Noah's Girl**


End file.
